


Promise

by casstayinmyass



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - IT (King) Fusion, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Crushes, Halloween, M/M, Teen Romance, The Dogs are the Losers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: The Reservoir Dogs united as kids in South Bay, California, to fight Pennywise once. 30 years later, he comes back... and so do the Dogs.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Halloween spookytime month, here's the It/Reservoir Dogs crossover nobody asked for! It just fits so well, okay??

"Promise. Promise we'll come back if it's not dead."

16-year-old Larry Dimmick stood in front of his 6 friends, holding his hand out. The group of friends had met in detention at the beginning of the year, and had been inseparable since. Larry had jacked a car. Freddy had stolen the teacher's keys to help Larry on this noble mission. Brown had vandalized the goalposts with a bunch of dick drawings. Pink had set off every fire alarm in the school to avoid taking the mandatory "bullshit system" literacy test. Eddie was caught smoking in the boy's washroom, and daddy couldn't talk the principal out of it this time. Blue skipped one too many classes, and Vic... well, Vic was always in detention for something. That was his 39th time in the duration of high school he'd been in that stuffy little room, for numerous violent acts. He would have gotten suspended, but no other institution would take him-- he was already at an alternative school for problem kids.

The other 6 misbehavers had entered the room and found Vic with his feet up on the desk, cigarette smoked down to the filter hanging from his lips and his switchblade carving his name into the desk. That was the day they all formed a gang. Not a gang, not really, even though they liked to think of themselves that way... but a group.

The Reservoir Dogs.

That day they met was the last day before summer. That summer, everything changed when a visit to the sewer shed light on what the hell was happening to them. Kids all over town had been disappearing. At first, the police chief was ready to take Vic in. He may have been 15, but they called him a stone cold psycho. But Vic always had an alibi, and the rest of the Dogs weren't gonna let the cops get to their friend, not now.

So the hunt continued, both for the cops and for the Dogs. The Dogs found what was taking the children first... and had taken care of the problem as best they could.

"Come on. You've gotta fuckin promise."

One little hand reached out first, touching his. 10-year-old Freddy Newandyke blinked up at Larry with those big green eyes, dressed in a white tank top three sizes too big for him. He nodded, and puffed out his chest, trying to look tough. "I'm with you, Larry."

Larry gave a lopsided smile, ruffling his hair. "I know y'are, kid." He glared around. "Any of the rest of you Dogs got the balls?!"

13-year-old Brown's hand reluctantly slapped onto the pile. 17-year-old Blue looked scared shitless, but he joined. 15-year-olds Eddie and Vic looked at one another, and both put their hands in at the same time. Larry and the others turned to the tall, lanky 14-year-old who wouldn't make a move.

"Come on, you little piece of shit, throw your hand in!"

"Yeah, come on Pink," Eddie complained, "We're all in this together."

"Nuh uh. It's suicide." Pink rubbed his fuzz of the mustache he was trying to grow, like he does when he's nervous. "Besides, I refuse to believe this thing's real." Brown shoved him.

"Hey man, you know as well as any of us you saw it."

"I saw something."

"Yeah," Freddy piped up, "You sure did. So did I. It becomes what we're afraid of."

"What did you see?" Larry asked, that sense of protectiveness washing over him from whenever Freddy was concerned.

"Dr. Doom," Freddy swallowed, "He's the bad guy in Fantastic Four. I'm scared to death of him."

"Great, the little squirt's dreaming up comic book characters now and we're all acting like it's Armageddon," Pink rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. Suddenly, he got shoved by Larry, who stood over top of him in threat. Vic looked down.

"I saw my dad."

Everyone turned to him, and Eddie took his hand, stroking gently. At first Vic tensed-- he was just used to doing that-- but relaxed into the touch.

"I saw the old bastard while I was doing time with the janitor in the boiler room. He was threatening to beat me, me and my, uh, my little brother. I haven't been that scared since... well, since he was fuckin' alive. Then I saw the pom poms, and I knew... but still, it was so fucking real."

Tears had begun to well in his eyes, and Eddie squeezed his hand.

"Mine's nothing compared to yours," he joked, "All I saw was a damn werewolf in the locker room." Vic began to laugh, and Eddie laughed with him. Brown rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, he appears to me as the Invisible Man."

Eddie frowned at him. "How can you be afraid of something you can't fuckin' see?"

"Man, it's just the feeling of him being there, you know?"

Vic looked over. "What about you, Blue?"

"The ghost of my dead mother. She died in an accident, so she's real gruesome," the freckled boy shuddered.

"He appears to me as Jimmy," Larry took a deep breath. "He looks just like my little brother, the day he disappeared. The day he was killed." Freddy came forward and buried his head into Larry's chest. Larry hugged him close, and then all the other came in for a group hug. As they hugged, Pink broke down.

"Fine," his voice cracked, "Fine. I see blood. Lots of it. Okay? You shitheads happy?! He... he calls me down to the sewer. Calls me names. It fuckin' freaks me out man, I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You're not," Freddy said softly, "Or we all are. It's one or the other."

"That's comforting," Eddie muttered.

"So. Swear to me," Larry nodded, "Swear you'll come back if it does."

Everyone looked to Pink, who finally gritted his teeth and slapped his hand down. "Signing my god damn death certificate would be safer..." he muttered. Delinquents according to the school system and their parents, the seven group of rebel friends sat down on the side of the road in the skid row of South Bay, watching the cars honk and go by.

\----

The plane was late. It seemed like all the planes were late. Nobody was on time, and Larry kept checking his watch.

He wanted Freddy to be the first one to meet him. After all these years, a certain wave of longing hit him, and he shifted, sticking his hands in his pockets.

A familiar face approached.

"Larry?" Brown grinned, and the two hugged. Brown was grown up-- he had tried to grow a little soul patch on his chin, but he still had a baby face, and he was still tall and awkward looking. "Shit dude! You look like a mafia boss in that suit, with your hair all slicked back like that! Suave man, real smooth. What're you doing now?"

"Bail bonds."

"Right on! I'm a celebrity limo driver now. I met Sly Stallone, man!"

Next came Vic and Eddie, grown up to go into business together as career robbers. Larry wasn't surprised to see them disembark from the terminal together, with matching gold bands on their finger. None of the Dogs ever questioned that they would end up like that. What was that he was feeling? _Jealousy?_

"What're you starin' at, tough guy?!" Eddie called, punching the air.

"Wondering why I wasn't invited to the wedding," Larry grinned, hugging them. Vic shook his head.

"Nobody was. We ran off to Vegas to do it."

"He begged me to let Elvis marry us," Eddie said.

"Actually, you begged me. You were drunk off your ass," Vic sighed.

"I never pegged you for the marrying type, Vic," Larry huffed.

"Oh he is!" Eddie barked a laugh, and Vic looked around, slipping on his sunglasses.

"Eddie, shut the fuck up, there could be cops." Larry turned to the curly haired blonde.

"Eddie, I read the obituary-- I'm sorry about your dad. Got me out of a lot of shit in school, once we all met."

"Daddy was just happy I got me some friends, wanted to make sure I kept 'em," Eddie joked.

"I bet. He was like a father to me."

"And me," Brown nodded.

"Me too!" a voice called, and they all turned to find Freddy coming down the way. Larry's breath caught. Holy _shit_.

"Kid..." he managed out, "Hell. You grew up." The nervous, scrawny little kid was no more. This new, grown up Freddy had a cocky smile, and had even put on a bit of muscle. He winked at Larry, giving him a once over.

"So did you."

Larry found himself blushing, and wondering where the confidence had come from. But it was just like old times-- soon, the smaller man found that he was standing right up against Larry again, and Larry welcomed the presence.

"What did you end up becoming?" Eddie grinned, lifting his chin at Freddy.

"A cop." Eddie and Vic looked at each other, and cleared their throats, avoiding eye contact with their friend. Freddy, oblivious to their conflicting careers, looked around. "Where's Pink?"

Everyone looked around too, and checked the time. They waited. And waited. Just when Larry was about to call it quits on their unreliable friend after catching up with everyone else, the crowd parted to reveal someone any of them could recognize from anywhere.

"PINK! You greasy weasel, get the fuck over here!" Eddie shouted, and Brown began to holler. Pink looked around, seemingly miffed, but began to smile a little, approaching. He had grown even taller into his lanky limbs, managed to grow out a decent goatee, and was wearing a sharp suit.

"Nice suit," Freddy snorted.

"I'm with a company now," Pink replied.

"A businessman?" Vic clapped sarcastically, "Look at this fucking guy."

"Where were you?" Larry asked, trying to appear mad.

"It's 8:30 AM! Having breakfast," Pink shrugged, and everyone laughed.

\-----

"So Blue didn't show," Brown noted, as they all crashed at Larry's place. The next day they would go down to the sewers, and fight the clown.

"I'll call him, just to make sure he's on his way," Larry said, and picked up the phone.

It rang.

It rang.

Silence.

Everyone watched Larry. They saw his face fall.

"Blue's dead."

Nobody said anything else before bed.

\----

Larry never thought he'd have to endure something so terrible ever again. Not after finding Jimmy's body by the drain. Not after seeing Pennywise as a boy imitating his little brother, then turning into a clown before his eyes.

But this was worse.

Freddy had gone for Pennywise head on. He always was impulsive, didn't think things through. Pennywise had been strong, but with a good slice, Vic had saved the day with his switchblade. Larry didn't get along with Vic as well as the other Dogs, even when they were kids, but he owed his life to the career criminal.

But now, Larry wished Vic hadn't have used that switchblade. He wished the clown had ripped him to pieces, so he didn't have to endure this.

"Kid," Larry cried, holding Freddy's head in his lap. "Freddy, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. Say it." Freddy rolled around a little, covered in blood. "SAY IT! Say the goddamn fucking words!"

"Hey," Pink tried to calm him down, but Larry threw him off.

"FREDDY!"

"Pennywise, he got me, man... I'm gonna... I'm gonna fucking die, Larry..."

"Oh! I didn't realize you were a doctor. Do you have a degree in medicine?"

"Killed by a clown... who'da fuckin' thought it..."

"Hello? Are you a doctor?"

Freddy managed a small smile. "No I'm not."

"Then you admit, you don't know what you're talking about!" A tear dropped onto Freddy's cheek, and Larry realized it was his own. He wiped his face, then he wiped the younger man's. He wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to tell him he'd loved him since they were kids. How he wished he had said something back then so that 30 years could have been spent together. But Freddy reached up and took Larry's hand, and Larry realized the kid knew.

"I'm sorry Larry," Freddy choked out, "I'm so fucking scared, man. Would you hold me?"

"Aw shit..." Brown looked heartbroken.

Pink grimaced. Eddie turned away, and Vic crossed his arms, shaking his head in remorse. Larry wiped his eyes again, and nodded, cradling Freddy. "Quit being brave," Larry whispered, "You've been brave enough for one day. Go ahead and be scared."

Freddy looked up, shaking, and gulped. "Hey L-Larry?"

"Yeah, Freds?"

"W-Would you kiss me?"

Larry hesitated, and forgetting their friends were even there, he stooped over, and brought his lips to the younger man's. When he pulled back, he had to fight not to sob. Freddy's eyes were unblinking, lips still parted.

"Come on," Brown encouraged, and they all got up.

Larry tenderly carried Freddy's body out of the South Bay sewers. Nobody on the streets that day knew what the six men had been through, but they did. They knew they saved future generations from a killer clown that lurked in the sewer. They knew two of their close friends lost their lives as a result of that clown, but it was dead now.

\----

They put Freddy in Vic's trunk, and buried him in a park they used to frequent as kids. Then they headed to the only place they knew to head when they were kids after trouble-- Uncle Bob's Pancakes.

"Listen," Pink sighed, slathering his waffle in syrup, "If that fucking circus clown comes back when I'm 70, I'll keel over from a heart attack before it can even pop up in my shower."

"I doubt it'll be back," Vic muttered, eating a strip of bacon. Eddie had phased out, and was lying on his chest, with the criminal stroking his curls back. "And if it is, it knows who not to fuck with."

"Right," Larry nodded, still staring down at his cup of black coffee. If Freddy was here, he'd put an arm around him like he always used to. When they were kids, he couldn't reach, but now... he probably could.

"I'm really sorry," Brown muttered, putting down his fork. "I know how much you, uh... you uh, cared for Freddy. I mean we all did, but you... um."

"Yeah," Larry nodded, patting his shoulder, "Thanks."

"Hey, excuse me lady!" Pink called, lifting his cup, "Can I get another cup of coffee here, sometime today?!" Vic raised his eyebrows at the demanding businessman, and the waitress came over, all cheerful smiles.

"Sure thing!" She beamed, grabbed the cup, and filled it to the top with that same, unwavering grin on her face. "Anything else for you? I can get you boys anything on the house. Condolences for your friends."

"Aw wow, gee, thanks!" Brown smiled back, "I'll have some bacon and eggs, and maybe another french toast, with extra butter, but hold on the..."

Everything tuned out around Larry as he frowned, and looked up into that girl's bright smile. How did she know about Blue or Freddy? How the hell _could_ she know?!

"Just more coffee for me," Pink huffed, "I want it filled six times total, sound doable? And would you get me some more damn sugar?"

The waitress smiled as she turned to get the sugar. She smiled and smiled until it looked like her cheeks were going to split. Then she turned back, and her face was painted with clown makeup.

"Anything for you boys. Just remember to leave me a real fat tip for it... or YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!"


End file.
